Lost or Found?
by aviana656
Summary: A story about what happens when Ren's other side takes over...
1. Chapter 1

'You have got to be kidding me! Could Yashiro have promised that I would act in a worse role?! I bet he just consented because Kyoko will be acting the female lead, which wasn't saying much.' Ren was feeling pretty sorry for himself at this point. The role he had to play was the lead in a horror mystery that was sure to be a huge hit because it had all the best. The only problem was that his part was a combination of his cruel past and the love and jealously that he still needed to experience! It would be impossible to act the part!

"Cut! Okay, this the deal Ren: either you act like you're getting paid to do, or we stop now and you go work for some other director that actually accepts that kind of crappy performance! You are dismissed for today so that you can think about it long and hard!" The director was indeed picky, but Ren couldn't really blame him since he was trying to coast his way on his acting skills and not even trying to understand the feelings. He sat down a little ways away from the set and started to brood on whether he should take the risk that he gets taken over by his past, or reject the deal altogether. Of course, he really wanted to reject, but it would hurt his reputation, and after he worked so hard to build it, he had to determine whether the possibility of getting exposed and ruining his life or the certainty of having your reputation hurt would be the smartest move to make.

Short but I plan to do a short one like this for a couple days, so if everything goes right then I'll have another one up by tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

"Ploooooooonka," Ren turned toward the sound to see his friend in the chicken suit walk up. "What's wrong this time?" Bo questioned him, and Ren was so relieved that he unconsciously grinned a super sparkler. Bo was a bit taken aback, but if he needed help then she would try to help.

"I'm afraid to act out a part…" Ren came clean and told Bo the whole story, while leaving out his past and the name of the girl he was in love with. Well, in truth he had wanted to tell the giant bird about Kyoko, but you couldn't be too careful. Bo was in no hurry to respond and anyone would be able to see that she was shocked speechless. It wasn't really the problem that shocked her, but the fact that he would even tell someone his greatest troubles when he didn't even know who they were.

After the initial shock was over, she thought deeply on the manner and tried to think of a good way to encourage him that everything would be fine. The only thing that came to mind though was to say, "Even if you do lose yourself to the character, nobody will say that they hate you, and you will always be a great senpai to me."

"Senpai?" Ren had caught her tiny mistake, "Who are you?"

"Um—um I just one of your kohais!" Kyoko tried to cover it up with laughter, but he gave her a suspicious glare.

"The question wasn't whether you were my kohai or not. Who are you?" It was in a calm voice and his smile had returned to full power.

"Um-um-uh…" How could she possibly tell him that?! Then again why shouldn't she, it wasn't like she had meant to hide it in the first place. Then again, if he knew, then he'd probably be angry at me, but if this keeps up then he'll be angry anyway. Meanwhile, Ren had started to lean towards her in order to see his mysterious friend. He pulled it off swiftly in one rapid motion, only to find Kyoko looking up at him like a frightened dear.

"Wha-what? Ms. Mogami?" He reeled back in shock and then reflected on the conversations he had had with her. How he had almost told her that he liked her…

"Mr. Tsuruga? A-are you mad at me?" Kyoko only received a blank stare from Ren. It was certainly the calm before the storm as he started to demand why she would lie to him. But as he was shouting at her, he realized that she had probably done it because she didn't think that he would talk to her about his problems. When this thought crossed his mind, he just froze and took a good luck at the frightened-to-death girl in front of him. He was ashamed at his lack of self control and put his hand to his face to cover up the blush that had started to appear there.

Another short chapter, but I will try to keep uploading everyday, because if I don't I'll probably never finish this.

If you don't know what senpai means, it means something like upperclassmen and it is just a polite way to refer to someone that is more senior than you. Kohai means the exact opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, there was no use thinking about it now

Anyway, there was no use thinking about it now. He should just count his blessings. The first one being that she said that he was a great senpai to her. That was enough to be happy about, and it also served to give him a confidence boost. After thinking about it long and hard, he decided that it would be safe to get into character.

You may be wondering why he had to wonder whether it was safe in the first place, but the problem was that the character was his former self and a self that was strong enough to take over at any moment. It had taken him years to build up this self and it wasn't nearly as strong, but it had self control and managed to keep his other self in check. In fact, it was almost as if two completely different people inhabited the same body.

Now that you understand why he hesitated in the first place, let's get back to the story.

The shooting was about to start, and Ren was feeling nervous. This one little shot could ruin his life, but if everything goes well then he might be able to take on roles like this more often.

"Action!" The director yelled and that was the last thing Ren Tsuruga heard as he let himself get absorbed in a character for the last time.

It kinda sounds like I killed him, but I assure you that he is alive and well! BTW you may have noticed that my prediction was wrong. I am very sorry, but I will try to do what I said! The last chapter was short and I understand that I seriously downplayed a huge moment in the story, but it is simply because it is not the main point of the story and something that I wanted to clear up.


	4. Chapter 4

The scene went seamlessly and the character was so believable that the other actors got chills down their spines

The scene went seamlessly and the character was so believable that the other actors got chills down their spines. It was a beautiful performance and when the director called cut, he came over to tell Ren himself. But when he said, "Great performance Tsuruga-kun! I knew that with a little push, you could be more than a pretty face!" he got no response. "Tsuruga-kun?" The director tried again and got a response this time, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"What kind of name is Tsuruga?" Ren said it in a tone that suggested that he was laughing and mocking such a stupid name. "My name is Kuon Hizuri."

"What are you talking about Tsuruga-kun?" The director was losing his patience on the foolish game that Ren was playing.

"I told you, Kuuuuuuon Hiiiiiizuuuuri." He said it in such a mocking tone that the director totally lost it.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here, but I don't like it! Your name is Ren Tsuruga!" he yelled it at Ren (now Kuon) so loudly that the entire cast stared at him like he was going crazy.

"And as I told you before, my name is Kuon Hizuri and the man you call Tsuruga no longer exists. Do I have to put it in writing for you Mr. Director?" Kuon was treating the director as a kid and because of the earlier outburst, the cast who cared had just heard the news. They were surprised by the tone of voice, but more surprised by what he had said.

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhhh?!"

"You heard me: he no longer exists. Well, he never existed in the first place. He was just a cover I had made for myself, but wouldn't you know it! I started to think that that was the dominant personality and locked this one away, but how could I survive that long acting like that all the time?!" It was obviously a rhetorical question. Everyone realized that there was something terribly wrong with Tsuruga, or, should I say Kuon?

Please tell me whether Ren should come back or Kuon should stay for good!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so~ sorry, but I forgot this actually existed… eh heh… SORRY!!!!! I am really bad at updating and totally forgot about the story until I found it on someone's site! So here's the chapter! (They are going to be longer)

Oh! Catchick! I just figured that Ren Tsuruga was the name of the personality he created, so I thought he would just revert back to his old name if he reverted back to his old personality, or what I think is his personality! I wouldn't actually know…

Kuon walked down the hall and decided to make himself known. It was going to be pretty annoying if he didn't just come out and say that Ren's a fake. He was smiling to himself as he thought of the reactions of the cast just moments ago on a larger scale. It would be so much fun!

Just at that moment Kyoko was mopping the hallway and turned a corner to smash into Kuon. They both went down and the bucket full of soapy water drenched them both.

Kuon got up and looked at his ruined clothes. Then he looked at Kyoko who was still on the ground shocked like he was expecting something. She looked up and when her face registered, he smiled a wicked grin.

"Hey Kyoko!" his voice was light, but got under her skin and sent shivers don her spine. Something was definitely wrong if he was calling her by name!

"I-I-I-I-I'm sooooo soooooooorryyyyyyyyy~!" She bowed in apology while wailing and Kuon's smile widened as he started to laugh out loud. This was definitely amusing. This was even better then all those shocked faces combined!

Kyoko went rigid. The laugh didn't sound right somehow and she started to fell as though she should be far away. She didn't dare move though. She just waited until the cruel laughter died down.

"Mogami-san, why are you still sitting in that puddle? You're soaked! We have to get you dry right away!" Kuon said in a way that mimicked Ren's and so Kyoko stood up thinking that the storm was over, but it had just begun!

I know I said this would be longer, but this is just such a great place to stop! Btw, don't get me wrong, I love Ren!, but I just can't help, but make him evil!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoko couldn't figure out what had happened earlier and what was wrong with Ren now. He was like a totally different person!

For one thing, he kept talking nonstop! Ren was normally a reserved person, but now he was revealing everything! (Well, not everything, but you know what I mean!)

She was in stunned silence and had no idea how to react. Kuon finally noticed this when he paused and waited for an answer to his question and got none.

"Mogami-san?" Kuon forced himself to say with the Ren tone.

"Y-yes?" She hadn't been listening in her shock and was slightly afraid of Ren, well Kuon, but she didn't know that.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Kuon hated acting gentlemanly, but he was kind of curious.

"I-It just feels kind of like you're a different person today…" She mumbled out half-heartedly. She secretly hoped he hadn't heard her.

Kuon started laughing for the second time today, and Kyoko was shocked even further. There was definitely something wrong with him today!

She stood on her tippy-toes and reached to feel his forehead in case he had a fever.

Kuon's eyes had been closed because he had been closed because of his laughter, but they bolted open and his laughter abruptly stopped when he felt her hand on his head.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" He was looking right at her, but she hadn't noticed until she looked at him. Their eyes locked and he had one eye-brow raised in confusion.

She had been stunned (again) when she heard Kyoko, but somewhere, it struck a cord and made her remember something. In the process of thinking of what that something was, she had locked her gaze with his and was staring intently.

There was definitely something there that she remembered!

She took her hand down and put it on her chin as she looked down and tried to remember it.

"Call me Kyoko again," Kyoko asked and it was Kuon's turn to be shocked, but that slowly faded into a mischievous grin.

"I'll only call you Kyoko again if I can forever."

"H-huh?! Um… I g-guess that's fine…" she hesitated, but it was necessary in order to find out what she had forgotten.

Kuon's grin widened and he said in a soft purr, "Kyoko~"

Kyoko got chills down her back and yelled, "Not like that! Like how you said it before!"

Kuon pouted, but he was sure that he would get her next time. "Alright. Kyoko."

It was said in monotone, but just then it clicked. That's what Corn used to call her! Wait, that couldn't be right, she needed to here it one more time. "Could you please say it again?"

"Kyoko," Kuon said in a whisper right into her ear. He had crept up closely behind her while she had been thinking things over.

This not only made her shiver violently, but also made her demons come out in a shield formation.

Kuon had to back up because of some invisible force and wasn't taking to kindly to it. "Why are you pushing me away!?"

She didn't answer because she had turned to stone. Kuon just sighed and let it go. He could never stay mad at her.


	7. Chapter 7

'He couldn't be corn. Corn was a fairy prince and Tsuruga-senpai is human. I must have just made a mistake because Tsuruga-senpai's strange attitude shook me up. Why was he acting strange? I know, it must be because he really is still mad that I'm Bo!' is hat Kyoko thought upon leaving the hallway that she had turned to stone in.

She decided that today, she would be extremely polite to make up for it. And she got her chance when she saw Kuon waiting outside the LoveMe locker room.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-sama," Kyoko called out in a cheery voice.

Kuon just stared at her like she had just said something unbelievably bad.

"Tsuruga-sama!?!? What the hell is that?!?!" Kuon shouted so loudly that even though the hallway had been empty a minute ago, there were now people coming in to see what had happened.

Kuon saw this, but chose to ignore it.

"So if I call you Kyoko, then you have to call me _Tsuruga-sama_?!" He said the words with contempt and everyone could probably hear it.

"N-no! That's not it! I-I just thought that you were still mad at me because of the whole Bo thing…" Kyoko tried to explain.

"My god! What is up with your stupidity! I don't care about the fact your Bo! And if you ever call me Tsuruga-sama again, I really will get mad at you! You got that?!" Kuon yelled at her fiercely and Kyoko could only nod in response.

"Actually, I just can't take any of it. I guess the gig is up because I am going to go crazy if this keeps up." Kuon mumbled this under his breath, then announced, "Don't call me Tsuruga Ren because I'm not him. My name is Kuon Hizuri."

Of course the large crowd that had gathered all heard this, and shared Kyoko's look of utter confusion.

"H-huh?..." was all that Kyoko could say.

Then the initial shock wore off and gossip broke out among the crowd. Kyoko got enough nerve to even ask, "W-what do you mean, Tsuruga-senpai?"

He looked at her with disbelief and rage. "I am Kuon Hizuri, god damn it!" Kuon was getting seriously fed up and decided that now would be the perfect time to storm off in rage towards Lory's office.

**In Lory's office**

"Nice, or actually not so nice, to see you again, Kuon." Lory said in a calm voice.

Lory had been expecting this day to come sooner or later. In fact, he was surprised that it hadn't come sooner.

"You don't understand just how frustrating this is!" Kuon yelled at him, but Lory didn't seem to mind.

"And what is so frustrating?"

"The fact that Kyoko and everybody else doesn't believe a word I say, for starters!"

Lory was somewhat surprised to hear Kuon call Kyoko by her first name, but let it go.

"Well, it's because you suddenly sprang it on them!" Lory's calm demeanor was quickly fading.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Kuon demanded in a harsh tone.

"You should have been more subtle!" Kuon looked at Lory and tried to tell whether he truly meant those words just know, or if he even knew the meaning, for that matter.

"But it's just so hard when she calls me _Tsuruga-sama_ all happy like. I think I may be jealous of him." Kuon took on a resigned attitude and sighed lengthily.

Lory was now not quite sure if he really understood what Kuon was talking about. A lot of people called Ren 'Tsuruga-sama.' Why was he now jealous because of it?

"I'm a little confused…"

Kuon looked exasperated as he said, "I found out that Kyoko was Bo, so now she thinks I'm mad at her or something. It's all Ren's fault that she has such a bad impression of me! Like I could ever stay mad at her! So anyway, today, she greeted me really formally and called me Tsuruga-sama! Can you believe it?!"

Lory was starting to get the picture now. It wasn't that nobody would believe Kuon that he was in fact Kuon, but it was that Kyoko wouldn't call him by his name. Now it seemed as if Kuon was jealous of Ren. This was getting out of hand.

'Wait, that means that the girl that both Ren and Kuon fell in love with, is the only one that lacks the ability to love! I wonder it that's karma for having so many girls fall in love with him…' Lory pondered this, while Kuon waited for a response from him.

He got impatient and decided that it was about time that he got to the real reason that he came there. "So are you going to broadcast my identity or not?"

"Huh?" Lory was lurched out of his thoughts with a startling question. There was no way that he could announce it without announcing that Kuon was Kuu's son. Wait, didn't he say that no one had believed him, didn't that mean that he had already said his name to other people? How could he have been so stupid!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko had been in her room muddling over things after Tsu- Hizuri-senpai's declaration.

If Tsuruga-senpai is really Hizuri-senpai, and Hizuri-senpai is father's son, then Tsuruga-senpai is father's son! Kyoko reasoned as she fiddled with Corn. She had been shocked to the core by Kuon's outburst and was now terrified of him.

She decided that if she ran into him tomorrow that she would make sure to run away. Apologizing wasn't helping, and it seemed that anything could set him off, so running away would be the safest option.

Meanwhile, Kuon was strutting down the halls as Yashiro suddenly appeared running towards him. He had been away in America for the discussing of a new job offer and had just gotten back.

"Reeeeeeeeeen!"

"Pow!"

Yashiro was now on the ground after getting a nice knuckle sandwich from Kuon.

"MY. NAME. IS. mmmmf" Lory had stopped him just in time. He didn't have time for this, but there was no other option, but to keep Kuon in check by becoming his personal shadow.

"What was that for?" Yashiro said while rubbing his cheek. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. His glasses were across the room and Lory momentarily wondered why Yashiro wasn't part of the modeling division with his looks. That is, he was wondering before a sharp pain jolted his thoughts.

"What in the devil!?" Yashiro looked at the president with wide eyes. He had never seen the him so mad before.

"Why the hell did you just bite my finger??????" Lory demanded.

"You wouldn't take it off my mouth."

'What is wrong with these two?' Yashiro thought as he stared at a violent Ren and a serious president. 'Is it the apocalypse?'

Lory noticed the looks they were getting from Yashiro and realized that he would have to explain it to him, and might even acquire some help as well.

After Yashiro was told what was going on, he stared at the two incredulously and asked to go home because there must have been something wrong with the tea he just drank.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, early in the morning, Kyoko just happened to run into Kuon, and therefore, started the day with running away.

This didn't work very well, though, because Kuon had longer legs and didn't care about his image, so he was full-on sprinting. Needless to say that he caught up to her very quickly.

"Good morning Kyoko. Why were you running away from me?" he said with a wry smile.

"I giiiiiiiiveee uuuuuupppp!" Kyoko cried out and surprised Kuon, not for the first time. He could never predict what went through that head of hers.

"I make you mad when I apologize, I make you mad by even talking to you, I make you mad by running away from you, so what am I supposed to dooooooooooo????????" she wailed.

Kuon was at a loss for words. She thought he was mad at her? Why? He wasn't mad at her, he was never mad at her. Was that just the way Kuon was in her eyes? Someone that would hate her no matter what he did?

If that was the case, then maybe being Ren wasn't so bad. If it would get him closer to her, but it would let HIM be closer, but Ren. Why does it always turn out badly for Kuon, and perfectly for Ren who doesn't even exist?! It wasn't fair!

"I give up, too," Kuon said and the friendly Ren Tsuruga appeared.

"What's the matter Mogami-san?" Ren asked concerned, as he offered her a hand in getting up.

"Huh? Tsuruga-senpai?"

"Yes?" he said confused.

"Tsuruga-senpai!" she squealed and leaped up and gave him a hug.

"Wha-what? What's wrong?" Ren inquired as his cheeks grew redder and redder.

"You're back to your normal self!" She exclaimed happily, but Ren had no clue as to what she was talking about. He jjust let it go and decided to hug her back.

This was when Yashiro finally found them and accidentally broke the moment.

"Yashiro-san…" Ren said with a gentlemanly smile.

"Re-ren?" Yashiro asked unsurly, he didn't want another punch to the face.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?" Ren replied.

"You're back to normal!" Yashiro said and nearly gave Ren a hug, when Ren stopped him.

"What are you two going on about???"

"You should go to Lory-san's office and find out."

"Huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

'I knew it was a bad idea! Why had I accepted that part?! What should I do?' Ren thought over the problem and ranted and raved inside his head as he went to Lory's office.

"Kuon! Why are you here? I told you to act like Ren and go to his jobs!" Lory said as soon as he saw Ren's face. Then he registered that Ren looked shocked and confused, "Ren?"

"Yes?" Ren said in a voice barely heard.

"Your back. Your Back! This is wonderful!" Lory said as he stood on the desk and thrust his sword out. (he was in some sort of princely attire)

"Oh, I suppose you're wondering what happened," Lory got down and sat back in his desk chair.

"Yes, very much so," Ren started, then added, "Does Kyoko know… about HIM?"

"Yes, I would imagine so, unless she is extremely dense, which might very well be the case, so I'm sure you can clear it up. You've only been gone a day or, too. Let me tell you though, those days were HELL! He felt the need to tell everyone he met that he was really Kuon! I'm still in the process of dealing with all of it! It helps me that you've returned so soon, though." Lory stated matter-of-factly.

"OMG…" (yes, I realize Ren would never say this, but I thought that it would be hilarious and have therefore planted it in your mind.)

"What am I going to do?" Ren asked in a rhetorical manner, but Lory answered anyway.

"Well, first I would like you to apologize to me and your manager. Then, you need to think of an excuse and spread it around."

"Huh? What am I apologizing for?" Ren was getting VERY worried at what Kuon had done at this point. After all, he was quite violent in the past.

"You bit me and slugged poor Yashiro."

"…" 'Well, there goes my image!' Ren thought as he stayed as still as a statue with a classic Kyoko face on.


	11. Chapter 11

'Well, excuses, excuses… I got carried away in a new role I was doing? No, because he came out right after I acted in a role… Maybe if I just told the truth? NO! If I did that, then what was the point of these five years developing Tsuruga Ren? Ugh… I'm stuck!' Ren thought deeply on this for a while, until Kyoko woke him from his worries.

"Tsuruga-senpai?"

"Yes Mogami-san?"

"You're not mad, right?" She seemed nervous and unsure of what to say. Ren started to wonder what he looked like…

"No, I'm not."

"Then, is something bothering you?" Kyoko wanted to help him, even after all that happened with Kuon. Ren couldn't help but be touched, and it helped strengthen his resolve!

"Nothing's the matter Mogami-san, I'm sorry to have worried you," he said in his ultra gentlemanly way, and she smiled at him. Behind her was a clock and when Ren noticed it, he realized that it was already one.

"Mogami-san, have you eaten lunch, yet?" Ren decided that it might help him if he took a break, and it was always nice to have lunch with Kyoko.

"No, I haven't. I was actually on my way to the cafeteria when I saw you in the hall. I assume you haven't eaten anything, either, have you?" She looked at Ren knowingly.

"Nope!" Ren said with a smile that killed Kyoko's demons and blinded her, but she did have to admit that it was nice that he was back to normal. She didn't know what she would do if Ren ever acted like that again. It had really scared her! It was like a constant Emperor of the Night!

"Well, let's go then!" She said and they started down the hall, talking about nothing and everything all at once.

Then came the question Ren had been dreading. They were about three quarters through their meal, when Kyoko asked, "Why did you call yourself Kuon? Is Hizuri-sensei making you take the acting test, too? That must be it! Well, it sure surprised me! You're an even better actor than I thought! And that's saying a lot! I suppose you couldn't tell me because you were right in the middle of acting, right?"

Ren had started laughing and Kyoko pouted and grew red, "What?"

"I-it's just that, you just fixed my problem and didn't even try, and… I guess I'm just relieved! Ha ha ha ha!" Ren continued on laughing, but tried to get a hold of himself. He was laughing like an idiot in a public place! If Kuon hadn't killed his image, then this probably had!

So, Ren told Lory his idea and survey was cast that asked if they thought Ren was Kuon for even a second. This way, it all seemed like and acting test, and a joke that the president had just decided to play.

"Brilliant! Where did you come up with that idea Ren! It was perfect! No one suspected a thing!" Lory was looking at him with eyes of admiration, then suddenly hardened his expression. "You better not let this happen again! You hear me?!"

"Yes, of course, President." Ren agreed for more reasons than one. Even if the president hadn't asked him not to let Kuon appear again, he wouldn't have allowed it. This one little slip almost made everything he had worked for to come crumbling down. There was also no telling of how Kyoko would react to the knowledge. She treated Kuu like a father, and loved the role of Kuon. She would probably hate him for passing that role up and hurting Kuu. Then, he might as well be Sho!

As Ren was walking away from the building a little while later, a thought hit him. Just because it hadn't come out in the open, didn't mean that it was any better than if it did. That meant that he had already betrayed Kyoko! He was already as bad as Sho was! How could he let this happen after always telling himself that he would never hurt her! There was no way around it, now! He should have just told her when he first realized that she was the Kyoko from his childhood that he was Corn! Now, the only thing he could do was just fade out of her life without her ever knowing the truth! That was unbearable, but the only option where she doesn't get hurt… and that's what's important.


	12. Chapter 12

Ren rode home and sat on his couch. He just stared at nothing for a while. Then he got up and walked to a cabinet, got a glass, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He needed to let go of everything for a bit because the whole thing had just overwhelmed him. He needed this. He just wanted to pretend nothing happened, or just escape somewhere. His mind started to drown with every sip and slowly he was being washed away, until a smile emerged from his graceful features.

"I'm back~!" Kuon got up and grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. It was time to pay his favorite kouhai a visit. He had given up because Ren seemed to fair a better chance with her, but if he was just going to throw away his opportunity like that, then he might as well try again. Then Ren got drunk, which weakened his control, and Kuon got his chance. He wasn't going to waste it.

Really sorry that this is so short! It's kind of like a prologue to the second arc or something! Anyway, I had a really cool idea for a youtube video, but since I don't know how to make it, I was wondering if someone else could consider my idea and make it. Do you know the song Gives you hell? Isn't that a perfect song for Sho??? I just thought it was so perfect since the lyrics are like (not positive, but this is what I hear…)

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Isn't that perfect!? I'm not sure what pictures you'd use though…


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoko was helping cleaning a hall for her love me work when she heard a startling scream coming from the main entrance. It nearly blew her off her feet it was so loud. She rushed to see what was going on and saw Ren standing in the doorway, which was odd considering that celebrities were supposed to use the back entry. That thought hadn't occurred to her though because she was so caught on the sight of Ren's new attire.

Two hours earlier...

'Now, where would Kyoko be right now? Hmmmm' Kuon wondered as he walked to his car, but just as he was about to open his door, he caught sight of his reflection. 'Hmm… I think "Ren" needs a new wardrobe, first.' He hopped into the car and went shopping. He even stopped at a hair dresser to get his hair back to blond. By the time Kuon had finished the transformation, it was like he was a whole different person, which wasn't that far from the truth. After his make-over, he had headed to LME to look for Kyoko.

And now we're back to the current situation of screaming fan girls over Ren's new look. Kuon lifted his new sunglasses and scanned the crowd. He was hoping Kyoko was there, but he wasn't shocked when he didn't spot her. He sighed and went straight toward the hall that led to Lory's office. 'Wait! Why would Lory help me? All he cares about is Ren. And I'm a threat to Ren. Maybe I should ask someone else…' Kuon looked around the room like he might find the answer somewhere among the screaming girls still flocked around him, and spotted a shocking pink color from the corner of his eye. 'There she is! What luck!' A smirk lit across his face as he closed in on where Kyoko had been watching the scene.

Kyoko wondered why he was heading her way, but didn't stay to find out because that smirk on his face meant trouble. It wasn't his normal gentlemanly smile, and it wasn't his emperor of the night smile, either. It was like some strange mix between the two. She wasn't really pondering over it, though. She was just heading toward the stronghold that the "gentlemanly Ren" would never enter, the girls' bathroom. She was sprinting faster than she ever had before and the hallway zipped by her, but he was gaining. Surprisingly, the fan girls weren't that far behind. Then the safe haven was in sight and she made it just in time. The door closed just in front of Kuon, but Kuon paid no mind and just marched right in.

Kuon wasn't wearing his smirk anymore; he was down-right angry that Kyoko had run away from him. He grabbed Kyoko who was still in shock and waded through the unbelieving fans until they made it into a lobby down the hall.

"Why the hell did you run away from me?!" Kuon yelled at her.

"…" Her eyes didn't even fit on her head anymore, and he started to wonder if they might pop.

"I'm waiting…" he said, even though you could tell from his tone that he wouldn't be for much longer. Then he noticed a sudden change. Kyoko's eyes had gone back to a normal-for-her size, but she was glaring fiercely and the air had gone colder. Kuon turned around to see what was going on and saw Sho. 'Great! What the hell is he doing here!?'

Bad chapter, I know. Not sure how to explain his clothes, so I'll leave it up to your imagination. Any ideas for why Sho might be randomly there? I realized that I hadn't thought of an explanation. I just thought it would be interesting to see a Kuon vs. Sho full-on battle…


End file.
